Egy kamasz első csókja
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Hogyan vallj szerelmet annak, aki már az idők kezdete óta tetszik? FORDÍTÁS, One-shot.


Megjegyzés: Fordítás, az eredeti TheFreakZone munkája és fellelhető ezen a linken:

fanfiction s/12900537/1/A-teen-s-first-kiss

Nagy köszönet neki a történet megírásáért! Remélem, legalább annyira fogjátok élvezni, mint én~

* * *

 **Egy kamasz első csókja**

Lovinónak tetszett Antonio.

Nem volt nagy titok. A családja tudta, Francis és Gilbert tudta, Antonio családja tudta. A diákok a középiskolájukban valószínűleg tudták; talán még a tanárok is. Néha Lovino biztos volt benne, hogy az egész város tudja.

Az egyetlen, aki nem tudta, az Antonio.

Mert egy agyatlan hülye, azért.

Lovino nem tervezte, hogy elmondja neki. Elég szerencsésnek tartotta magát, hogy ott van neki Antonio, mint a legjobb barátja – akkor is, ha az „Antonio legjobb barátja"-címet meg kellett osztania két másik idiótával – és ezt nem akarta elveszíteni. Soha. Nem merte kockáztatni a csodálatos barátságukat egy pici, buta szerelem miatt.

Pici, buta szerelem, ami csak pár órával volt fiatalabb, mint a barátságuk.

A sors egy kurva.

~{x}~

– Most – sóhajtotta Lovino –, ezek után a műveletek után le tudjuk vonni a következtetést, hogy az x felső értéke aaaa…?

Antonio pislogott, a pillantása a papírt járta.

– Végtelen? – mondta végül.

– Nulla.

– Oh. De azt hittem – oh. De – _ugh._

Lefejelte az asztallapot.

– Nem értem, Lovi – nyöszörögte. – Jó voltam matekból, amíg a betűknek nem támadt életközépi válságuk, és nem döntöttek úgy, hogy számok lesznek.

– Akkor se voltál jó – felelt Lovino könyörtelenül. Utána támogatása és bizalma jeleként megveregette a vállát. – Hé, gyerünk. Meg tudod csinálni. Elmagyarázom újra. Gondolj arra, hogy milyen sokáig eljutottál!

– Csak azért mert itt vagy nekem – motyogta Antonio lefelé. – Ha nem lettél volna, minden évben megbuktam volna.

Lovino elpirult, zavarba jött és büszke volt magára egyazon időben.

– Nos, még mindig itt vagyok. Szóval ne add fel olyan könnyen, idióta.

Antonio gyengén mosolygott rá.

– Oké.

Lovino tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb majd megérti. Mivel évek óta segítette, Antonio agya nem volt rejtély számára: a barátja nem volt buta, csak az elméjének egy kicsit több idő kellett az absztrakt gondolatok feldolgozásához. És Lovino önként áldozta fel a délutánjait, ha erre volt szükség.

Megérte, csak hogy lássa Antonio ragyogó mosolyát, mikor végre megértette.

~{x}~

Antonio büntetésben volt – megint. A szociális igazságérzete csak nőtt az évek során, és volt az a borzasztó szokása, hogy visszabeszélt a tanároknak, amikor úgy gondolta, hogy azok undokok, lekezelőek vagy egyenesen seggfejek a diákjaikkal. Ez, természetesen, számtalan plusz munkaórát, büntetést és levelet jelentett a szüleinek, de Antonio már elhatározta, hogy nem fog megállni.

Egyik oldalról Lovino csodálta őt ezért. Mindemellett idiótának tartotta érte.

Talán a legfőbb problémája Antoniónak az osztályban betöltött Szociális Igazság Bajnoka™ szerepével, hogy amikor az idióta büntetésben volt, egyedül maradt a két másik idiótával. És ellentétben az ő idiótájával, aki egy kedves idióta volt, ezek ketten undok idióták voltak.

– Szóval, Lovino, Lovinito, Lovi-lovi-nito – dorombolta Francis, átkarolva Lovino vállát, és közel húzva őt magához. – Mikor fogsz vallani a mi vaksi Antoniónknak, hmm?

Lovino rábámult és megpróbált kicsúszni a szorításából, de Gilbert megjelent a másik oldalán, és Francis mozdulatát utánozva szendvicsbe szorította Lovinót kettejük között.

– Kifutsz az időből, tudod? – mondta. – Vagy akkor tervezed elmondani neki, mikor már az ország másik végében vagy?

– _Egyáltalán_ nem tervezem elmondani neki – mordult Lovino, és megvonaglott egy sikertelen szabadulási kísérlet keretein belül. – Sem most, sem máskor.

– Azta, az elutasítástól való félelmed erősebb, mint hittem.

– Nem mindenki olyan, mint te, Francis. Most pedig _eresszetek el!_

Francis és Gilbert kísérletei, hogy kerítőt játszanak, az utóbbi hónapokban idegesítően nagy számban fordultak elő. Soha nem voltak Lovino kedvenc emberei (ami azt illeti, közel voltak hozzá, hogy a feketelistája élére kerüljenek), de amint ellökte őket és puffogva elsétált, egészen biztos volt benne, hogy még soha nem utált annyira senkit, mint őket.

Tudta, hogy a jó szándék vezérli őket. Kevesen voltak, akik jobban törődtek Antonióval, mint azok ketten; és mélyen belül Lovino tudta, hogy vele is törődnek.

De még mindig idegesítő idióták voltak, és Lovino inkább meghalt volna, mint hogy megfogadja a tanácsukat.

~{x}~

A hintán ülve, szórakozottan hallgatta, hogyan magyarázza Antonio, milyen igazságtalan volt az idő, amit büntetésben kellett töltenie. A barátja a szomszéd hintán ült lovaglóülésben, és olyan erősen szorította a láncot, hogy Lovino attól tartott, Antonio egy konkrét tanár nyakát képzeli a markai közé.

– De tökmindegy. Egy idióta – fejezte be Antonio a fecsegést, és a grimasza helyét rögtön átvette a szokásos, gondtalan mosolya. – Na és milyen napod volt?

Gyakran csinálták ezt. A park közel volt mindkettejük házához, szóval a szüleik sosem bánták túlzottan, ha itt találkoztak estefelé, így hamarosan a kedvenc találkapontjukká vált. Szerettek a hintákon ülni és beszélgetni; nyáron a fűben lustálkodás egy fa árnyékában Antonio kedvenc időtöltése volt. Lovino kincsként gondolt minden pillanatra, amit a parkban együtt töltöttek, mindentől távol. Semmiért nem cserélte volna el ezt.

Semmiért.

Beharapta az ajkát és lefelé nézett.

– Megtettem – motyogta.

– Megtetted? – Antonio szeme tágra nyílt és hatalmas vigyor ömlött szét az arcán. – Lovi, ez nagyszerű!

– Aha, gondolom…

– Jelentkeztél az ország egyik legjobb egyetemére – ez annyira bátor! Nem félsz az elutasítástól, ugye? – nevetett.

– Pfft. – Lovino elpirult és félrenézett. Ha Antonio azt tudná…

– Jajj már, Lovi. Nem kéne félned, Lovi. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy felvesznek.

– Komolyan mondod?

– Hát persze! Te vagy a legokosabb ember, akit ismerek! – A mosolya megfakult. – Habár…

– Mi?

– Semmi.

– Habár?

– Ez csak… – Antonio sóhajtott. – Csak azt akarom, hogy menj el arra a szuper menő egyetemre és legyél okosabb és okosabb, egészen addig, amíg te nem leszel a világ legjobb matematikusa és meg nem nyered a Nobel-…

– Nincs matematikai Nobel-díj.

– De ugyanakkor azt is szeretném, hogy maradj velem. Az az egyetem nagyon messze van. Nagyon fogsz hiányozni – fejezte be szomorú mosollyal.

Ez a hülye Antonio és az ő hülye őszintesége mindig elérte, hogy tetőtől-talpig elpiruljon.

– Te is hiányozni fogsz – motyogta zavartan, aztán megköszörülte a torkát, és spontán megkérdezte: – H-hé, mi lenne, ha… ha velem jönnél?

– Hogyan?

– Ha hiányoznék, és te hiányozni fogsz nekem, akkor csak gyere velem. Nem fogunk hiányozni egymásnak, ha együtt vagyunk.

Antonióból kiszakadt egy rövid kuncogás.

– Menjek veled? Az Okos Emberek Egyetemére? Lovi, emlékszel rá, hogy kihez beszélsz? – A kócos fürtjei közé túrt. – Nem vagyok okos, mint te vagy Gil. Nem vagyok olyan érzékeny, mint Francis. Most komolyan, csak egy nagy hülye vagyok.

– Ez nem igaz.

– Nem? – horkantott Antonio. – Ugyan már, pontosan tudod, hogy mindenki ezt gondolja. Totál értéktelen vagyok.

– Ez nem igaz! – csattant fel és felugrott. – Nem vagy jó matekból; na és? Ez nem jelent semmit! Te… Neked másfajta erősségeid vannak, és egyáltalán nem vagy értéktelen. Bátor vagy és kedves és önzetlen és… és mindenkit boldoggá teszel magad körül, úgy, hogy nem is igazán próbálkozol. Tulajdonképpen egész jó, hogy szar vagy matekból, mert másként olyan kibaszottul _hibátlan_ lennél, ami már irritáló lenne.

Lovino hirtelen kitörésétől megnémulva Antonio csak bámult rá, kitágult zöld szemekkel, elnyílt ajkakkal.

– Félénk vagyok. Kínosan érzem magam az emberek között. Egy halom szemét vagyok – folytatta Lovino egy fokkal nyugodtabban. – De te segítettél nekem ezekben, vezettél, ugyanúgy, ahogy én segítettem neked a matekban. _Nem_ vagy értéktelen, Toni. És aki ezt nem veszi észre, az kibaszottul vak.

Beszéde befejeztével visszaült a hintára. A csend pár percre megült közöttük, míg Antonio összerakott magában mindent és végre megtörte:

– Lovi.

– Igen?

– Köszönöm. Nagyon-nagyon fogsz hiányozni.

~{x}~

Antonio bátyja nyitott ajtót. Lovino nem nagyon kedvelte: igazi nagyobb testvér volt, imádta végletekig idegesíteni Antoniót, és a hülyeségei gyakran lecsapódtak az öccsének azon a barátain is, akik éppen a közelben voltak. Tekintettel arra, hogy Lovino milyen sok időt töltött a Fernández Carriedo házban, ő igen sokszor megszenvedte.

– Szia, João – köszöntötte. – Antonio itthon van?

– Igen, már vár téged.

– Nagyszerű. – Lovino ment volna befelé, de João nem mozdult, és nem engedte át. Ráfintorgott. – Most mi van?

– Egy feltétellel engedlek be.

– Milyen feltétellel? – kérdezte lassan.

João előrehajolt, addig, amíg az arca csak pár ujjnyira volt Lovinóétól, és azt suttogta:

– Azt akarom, hogy vallj végre szerelmet az idióta kisöcsémnek.

– Hogy mi?!

– Hallottad. Úgy gondolom, éppen elég ideig rejtegetted. Ha nem mondod el neki most, meg fogod bánni.

– Ó, igen? És ezt honnan veszed?

– Azért – elmosolyodott, de olyan mosollyal, ami semmi jót nem jelenthetett –, mert ha nem teszed meg ma, akkor én fogom elmondani Antoniónak.

– Mit kell nekem elmondani?

 _Oh, baszki._

Antonio a semmiből tűnt fel a bátyja mögött, olyan ragyogó mosollyal, mint mindig, és integetett Lovinónak. João úgy mosolygott, mint az ördög, és a gonosz seggarc az öccséhez fordult:

– Lovino valami nagyon fontosat szeretne mondani neked – mondta.

– Ó igen? – biggyesztette az ajkát Antonio. – És te honnét tudod ezt, ha én nem tudom?

– Mindent tudok, _Antontao._

– Megígérted anyának, hogy nem hívsz így többet!

– Igen, igen, hogyne – legyintett João közömbösen.

Antonio még dühösen vállon bokszolta a bátyját, mielőtt elkapta volna Lovino kezét, hogy maga után húzza a hálószobájába. Mielőtt eltűntek volna az emeleten, Lovino gyilkos pillantást vetett Joãóra, beintett neki és hangtalanul formálta az ajkaival, hogy _Ki foglak nyírni!_

De még mielőtt megölhetné azt a barmot, kénytelen az idiótával foglalkozni.

– Utálom a bátyád – mondta, mikor végre belépett Antopnio szobájába.

– Én is – válaszolt Antonio. Nehezen lezuttyant az ágyára és sóhajtott. – Hé, Lovi, még mielőtt elmondanád nekem azt az akármit, amit el kell mondanod, és amiről valamilyen okból a bátyám tud, én viszont nem – megállt levegőt venni –, é-én nekem is el kell mondanom valamit.

– Oh? – Lovino szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. – É-és mi az?

Leült az ágyra a barátja mellé.

– Nos, elég sokat gondolkoztam rajta, amit a minap mondtál a parkban és… ööö, nos, egy kicsit szeretnék veled menni, mikor elmész egyetemre.

Lovinónak leesett az álla.

– Hogy _mi?_

– Mármint úgy értem, hogy nem akarok _igazából_ egyetemre menni – folytatta Antonio mosolyogva. – Arra gondoltam, hogy talán élhetnénk együtt, tudod, lakótársakként, aztán te mész egyetemre én meg… hát, keresek munkát, vagy elmegyek valami tanfolyamra, vagy… mit tudom én, majd lesz valami. Még nem dolgoztam ki teljesen a tervet – nevetett. – De te mit gondolsz?

Antonio a legnagyobb dinka, akivel valaha találkozott.

– Szerintem jó ötlet – bökte ki végre, mikor a sokk levonult. – Jó lenne a lakótársadnak lenni.

– Ugye? Csak te meg én… semmi idegesítő testvér – elégedetten sóhajtott. – Ó! De most te jössz; mi az, amit el kell mondanod nekem?

 _Baszki._

– Igen, ööö…

 _Gondolkodj gondolkodj gondolkodj gondolkodj gondolkodj…_

– El kell mondanom neked, hogy ööö… hogy én…

 _Bazmeg bazmeg bazmeg bazmeg bazmeg…_

– Uh, öh, meleg vagyok.

 _Várjunk, mi?_

Zavarában egy pillanat alatt céklavörös lett. El sem hitte, hogy mit mondott. Technikailag nem volt hazugság, de nem is az volt, amit mondania kellett volna. Annyiból talán jó szolgálatot tesz, hogy látja, hogyan reagál Antonio.

– Igen? – Antonio szemöldöke megemelkedett. – Huh.

– A-öö, rendben vagy vele?

– Hogyne.

– Mmmég mindig szeretnél a lakótársam lenni?

– Hát persze! – Összepréselte az ajkait. – Csak egy kicsit zavar, hogy João előbb tudta, mint én.

Lovino megrántotta a vállát.

– Jobb a melegradarja, mint a tied – húzta.

– Annak kell lennie – kuncogott fel. – Szóval. A srácokat kedveled, heh?

– Igen. Nos – pontosított –, azt tudom hogy kedvelek _egy_ srácot.

– Ó? Ki az? Tudja?

– Nem tudja – válaszolta, gondosan elkerülve a másik kérdést. – És egy kicsit félek elmondani neki, mert nem tudom, hogy reagálna.

– Hm. – Antonio a gondolataiba merülve dobolt az ujjaival az állán. – Talán valami feltűnővel és romantikussal kéne próbálkoznod.

– Emlékeztetnélek, hogy Lovinóval és nem Francisszel beszélsz.

– Oké, oké – nevetett Anotnio. – Akkor… nem tudom, bevethetsz egy nagyon nyálas, filmszerű mozdulatot és ellophatod az első csókját. Tudod, hogy vársz addig, míg csak kettesben vagytok, és ő nem számít rá, és…

A beszédét durván félbeszakította, hogy Lovino ajkai az övéin voltak. Ügyetlen volt és tapasztalatlan, és annyira, annyira váratlan, hogy Antoniót jó pár másodpercre megfagyasztotta a tiszta sokk.

És akkor hirtelen elhúzódott.

– Lovi! – kiáltott fel megbotránkozva.

– É-é-én sajnálom! – nyekeregte, őrülten elvörösödve, amint rájött, mit is csinált.

– Azt nem mondtam, hogy rajtam gyakorolj!

– Én… hogy mi?

– Most komolyan, Lovi – fonta össze a karjait Antonio durcásan. – Mit gondolsz, mit fog érezni a srácod, mikor megtudja, hogy engem csókoltál meg először?

– Ó, istenem – kiáltott fel Lovino és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Istenem, te kibaszott hülye.

– Nem mintha az időzítés rossz lett volna vagy valami, de igazán gondolkodhatnál, mielőtt cselekszel.

– Toni…

– Úgy értem, hogy nem rohanhatsz…

– Toni, te vagy az.

– … csak úgy előre és… Mi?

– Te vagy az – ismételte, ezúttal lágyabban, és a döbbent barátjára pillantott. – Téged kedvellek.

Antonio szája elnyílt, a szemei kerekre tágultak. Egy szót sem tudott kinyögni. Felemelt kézzel önmagára mutatott; Lovino bólintott, és elfordult.

– Azta. Mármint… _azta._ Mégis mióta?

Megrántotta a vállát.

– Örök idők óta – motyogta.

– Azta – ismételte Antonio, mielőtt teljesen megnémult. Az örök idők óta nagyon hosszú idő. Mióta is ismerték egymást? Nyolc éve? Kilenc? Az nagyon sok idő ahhoz, hogy csak tetsszen valaki. Felkuncogott.

– Mi van?

– Nem, csak elgondolkodtam… ez sok mindent megmagyaráz – válaszolt két kuncogás között. – Kezdtem azt hinni, hogy nem is tudom, talán egy amőba érzelmi szintjén állsz, mivel, hát tudod, senki sem tetszett.

– Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy ezt aszexualitásnak hívják és egy abszolút elfogadott irányzat – válaszolt, mogorván elutasítva a lehetőséget, hogy ránézzen. – De, öh, igen. Nem érdekelt soha senki. Mindig te voltál.

– Azta – mondta Antonio már negyedszerre. – Szóval ez volt az első csókod.

Lovino megint elvörösödött, és elbújt a tenyerei mögött, ami csak még inkább nevetésre ingerelte Antoniót.

– Meg lehetett mondani.

– Rossz volt?

– Rossz? Pocsék!

Lovino felnyögött, felhúzta a térdeit, hogy eldughassa az arcát a lábai között, és összegömbölyödhessen, hogy biztonságban érezze magát. De mindegyik, általa felhúzott fal leomlott, mikor megérezte Antonio kezét a vállán.

– Az a csók katasztrofális volt. Szerintem adnod kéne nekem egy másikat.

Azon a ponton Lovino őrlődött, hogy megtegye-e, vagy csak behúzzon neki egyet. Őszintén, a gyökér megérdemelte volna. Lassan felemelte a fejét, és Antonio felé fordult, hogy ránézhessen. Az arcán csintalan mosoly ragyogott, de nem tudta elrejteni a szemeiben a gyöngédséget.

– Te… te… – mordult fel, bizonytalanul a mondat végét illetően. _Idióta, gyökér, barom, hülye seggfej._

– Imádnivaló? – javasolta Antonio, szélesedő mosollyal.

Az is működik.

Válasz helyett két kezébe fogta Antonio arcát, és megint megcsókolta. Ezúttal már készülve a helyzetre, Antonio visszacsókolt.

~{x}~

 **Csoportos beszélgetés: Muskétások**

 **Toni:** SRÁCOK SRÁCOK SRÁCOK SRÁCOK ÚRISTEN  
 **Toni:** NEM FOGJÁTOK ELHINNI MI TÖRTÉNT  
 **Toni:** LOVI MA DÉLUTÁN ÁTJÖTT KORREPETÁLNI ÉS AZT MONDTA, HOGY ÖRÖK IDŐK ÓTA TETSZEM NEKI  
 **Toni:** IDÉZTEM

 **Francis:** hát már éppen ideje volt

 **Gil:** bazz, na végre!

 **Toni:** …  
 **Toni:** ti tudtátok?

 **Gil:** mindenki tudta  
 **Gil:** kivéve téged  
 **Gil:** mert olyan kibaszottul vak vagy

 **Toni:** =_=

 **Francis:** jaj, ne már, ne hagy minket itt így!  
 **Francis:** mi történt, miután bevallotta?

 **Toni:** hehe  
 **Toni:** csókolóztunk *3*

 **Francis:** mon Dieu!

 **Gil:** whooooooo!

 **Francis:** csak nem a templomi harangokat hallom?

 **Toni:** nemtom  
 **Toni:** igen  
 **Toni:** talán  
 **Toni:** majd meglátjuk

* * *

João: Portugália

Atontao: az Antonio és az atonato szavak összevonva. Utóbbi spanyolul butust jelent, és az írónak ezer éves headcanonja, hogy Portugália így hívja Spanyolországot. Az is, hogy Toni ezt nem szereti :P

Ha tetszett nektek, látogassátok meg TheFreakZone-t itt, vagy AO3-on és tudassátok vele :D


End file.
